1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of video distribution networks. In particular, this invention relates to secure video distribution networks.
2. Description of the Background Art
Security is an important issue for video distribution networks. For cable distribution networks, there are various portions or locations where security is of concern.
A first portion where security is of concern is the primary distribution network. The primary distribution network is where video content is transferred from television studios to distribution centers. A second portion where security is of concern is the secondary distribution network. The secondary distribution network is where the video content is transmitted from a distribution center to subscriber stations.
For video on-demand distribution networks, there is an additional point where security is of concern. That point is a remote server within a distribution center. Typically, such a remote server stores the video content before the video content is distributed to the subscriber stations.